


Games

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All the Dragon Slayers are Gay, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Freed and Laxus are both doms, Laxus and Mystogan had a thing, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Submission, They Make It Work, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: When Jellal joins Fairy Tail B Team, he can't help noticing the looks Laxus shoots him. Upon finding out Laxus and Mystogan used to have a fling, his own desire sparks. Laxus confronts the sexual tension between them and surprises Jellal with the news that Laxus's boyfriend won't mind—in fact, Freed likes the idea immensely.{Frellalaxus polyamorous smutshot.}





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/gifts).



> For gaysquared, who finally got me to post this. Thanks for the encouragement. ^-^
> 
> Willow, lastoneleft, sky, ever - you're welcome for the new ship. xP I expect to see more frellalaxus fics out there now...

Jellal feels Laxus's eyes on him. While the rest of Fairy Tail B Team watches Juvia compete in Hidden, Laxus is slouching against the back wall. Even out of the corner of his eye, Jellal can tell Laxus is staring straight at him.

It was the same last night. After Jellal arrived outside Crocus, he expected Makarov to contact him, but it was Laxus's voice which sounded in his head with the location of their inn. That's the last time Laxus acknowledged his existence. As the team ran through the maze, Laxus bickered amiably with Mira, grunted sarcastic comments with Gajeel, and rolled his eyes whenever Juvia mentioned Gray. He ignored Jellal completely.

Jellal doesn't care, except that Laxus seems to spend every moment he thinks Jellal doesn't see watching him. After the last five years avoiding notice, the attention makes Jellal's skin itch.

There's something to the look, a strange sense he can't identify. Like Laxus is picking him apart, pulling him and pushing him with his gaze. Jellal feels like he should know what it means, but the emotion in those eyes evades him.

Tiring of the illusion, he turns to look Laxus in the eye.

Just like that, the blonde is watching the game, as if Jellal doesn't even exist.

* * *

The next morning, Jellal stops Laxus in a corridor, their teammates walking ahead without noticing. Jellal crosses his arms.

"What's your problem, Dreyar?"

Laxus tries to push past him, but Jellal gets in his way. When the Dragon Slayer tries again, Jellal stays in his path.

Sighing, Laxus finally looks at him.

"What problem?"

Jellal opens his mouth. He's about to ask why Laxus has been ignoring him, but that's not what has him the most curious.

"Why do you stare at me all the time?"

When Laxus shrugs, Jellal is grateful he didn't deny it.

"You remind me of someone," Laxus says, squaring his massive shoulders. Goddess, those shoulders. He fucking fills the passageway.

"That's kind of the point."

"It's weird."

"…Sorry?" Jellal says, sarcastic.

Laxus leans in close and Jellal's pulse jumps.

"Did you stare at Mystogan this much too?" Jellal asks, not as bold as he would like to sound.

"I did a lot more than stare."

Laxus's eyes are intense. Shit, Jellal didn't count on how disquieting that gaze could be.

"More?"

"We had a…thing," Laxus says. "And it's disturbing as hell to see him walking around here again. Especially when we're not— It's just fucking weird."

"It wasn't my idea."

"I know. Ultear and Erza." Two forces of nature: anyone smart did what they said.

"I don't know what you want from me," Jellal says. The glint in Laxus's eyes makes him swallow.

"You really want to know what we did?"

_Yes, actually,_  the spontaneous side of Jellal says.

But he stays quiet and Laxus finally gets around him.

"Stop being so easy," Laxus says as he stalks down the hallway. "You forget I can hear everything."

* * *

Jellal fucks himself hard that night. Again. There's so much energy in his blood, trapped with no outlet. He keeps adding fingers, taking a long time, rubbing his prostate until he's right at the edge before backing off.

It's an hour before he let's himself come, and then he's not sated at all, still ravenous, still alone.

* * *

The next day, a man comes into B Team's box and has a  _very_  brief whispered conversation with Laxus. Jellal doesn't recognize him: dark hair, average height, handsome. When he leaves, it's not five minutes before Laxus scoots off too.

With Gajeel on the field, Jellal turns to the two women. Cana replaced an injured Juvia and hasn't shut up with Mira since the two saw each other. Jellal breaks into their conversation.

"Who was that?"

"One of Laxus's lovers," Mira says.

Jellal startles so hard he nearly topples. The women don't seem to notice.

"He's one of both of theirs," Cana corrects her. "I've seen him and Freed together, too."

Jellal manages an eloquent, "What?"

"Laxus and Freed have an open relationship," Mira says. "Freed explained it to me as both wanting things the other can't give."

"In this case, submissives," Cana says with a quiet laugh. "They're kinky bitches. And both quite dominant, apparently. Not that I'm surprised."

"Freed Justine is a dom?" Jellal asks, skeptical, though the question is a cover for his continued shock.  _Possessive Laxus Dreyar is in an open relationship?_

His mouth is dry. Sexual submission.

"This is Freed the Dark we're talking about," Cana says. "He's in the guild's top ten for magic power. His being a dominant is just one more thing he and Laxus have in common."

Somehow, that makes Freed and Laxus make even more sense as a couple.

"You know an awful lot about their private life," Mira says to Cana.

"It's Freed." Cana smirks. "We get drunk together and he tells me stuff."

Mira rolls her eyes, then pecks Cana on the lips. "Of course you do. Why did I ask?"

* * *

These new facts have been swirling around Jellal's head all afternoon. When Laxus reappeared, he had Freed at his side, and Jellal watched the two of them subtly. They aren't demonstrative types, but both made small shows of affection, and it's clear they care about each other. Jellal keeps wondering what it is they get up to in private—and then hates that he's thinking about someone else's sex life, but it's just got him so intrigued.

The whole thing with Laxus and Mystogan…

Laxus still stares at Jellal sometimes. After Freed leaves, Jellal feels Laxus's piercing gaze for a whole five minutes.

Jellal doesn't know why he does it: he doesn't think first, just moves, cornering Laxus on their way out during the midday break.

"What now?" Laxus asks.

"You're still staring at me."

"What do you want? Mystogan has a nice ass."

"Thank you. On the other hand, I'm not him."

"You fucking look like him."

"I'm aware."

They stare at each other for a few seconds. This should be awkward—Jellal doesn't even know what he's doing here—but he feels amazingly calm, steadily meeting Laxus's eyes. He doesn't feel any judgment or irritation from Laxus, just a hint of curiosity.

"What's up with all your visitors?" Jellal asks. "You have a nice-ass-quota or something?"

"Freed's my boyfriend."

"I know, but he's not your only visitor. I also heard he's not the only one whose ass you like to appreciate."

"Heard about that, did you?" There's a faint smirk pushing up Laxus's lips. He's proud of being poly. Which doesn't surprise Jellal.

"Cana is an apparent expert on how you two go to other people to get certain needs met."

"Cana." Laxus rolls his eyes. "Well, it's not like we hide it. Hard to get partners if people think you're monogamous."

"How does that work exactly?"

Jellal is genuinely curious. He doesn't know any poly couples—just several poly individuals, who keep up relationships with multiple people.

"If we find someone we're both attracted to, we ask them out. We also have permission to tap that if we meet someone fuckable while the other isn't there," Laxus says. "That's how I know he won't mind if I do this."

When he takes a step forward, Jellal backs up and discovers the wall is right behind him. Goddammit, Laxus has left only a small space between them and Jellal is panting.  _He wouldn't mind…Freed wouldn't mind…_

Laxus grins. "Don't look so excited."

"You are too." Jellal stares down at Laxus's crotch.

Gods, the bulge is bigger than he expected. Seeing that hard lump makes Jellal's pulse pound in his brain. Laxus leans into him, trapping Jellal's hands between them as he presses Jellal to the wall. Closer and closer.

Until their hips touch, and still Laxus presses closer.

The glorious friction makes Laxus grunt, and Jellal can't stop the breathy moan in his throat. And then Laxus is kissing him.

Laxus is a really good kisser. His tongue invades Jellal's mouth, sucks him, moves against him greedily. With a shudder, Jellal is grateful for the wall, resting his weight against it so he can pull Laxus closer.

Laxus chuckles, a deep, velvet sound. "I bet you'd like me to fuck you right here in this hallway where anyone could walk by."

Being watched while Laxus fucked him—oh holy shit. The desire runs over him like electricity, uncontrollable, and the only sound that comes out of him is a desperate whimper.

"You like the idea that much?" Laxus asks, raising his eyebrows.

"P-Please?" Jellal tries, not even caring about dignity. Laxus's mouth has reduced him to a trembling ball.

Heavy hands slide down his chest. When Jellal looks up into Laxus's face, his lust is a powerful, tangible thing in his eyes.

"Don't beg like that," Laxus growls, rutting into Jellal so hard his spine slams into the wall. "I  _will_  fuck you." He grabs Jellal's hands and pins them above Jellal's head. "Hard. Here, now. You want that?"

"Yes," Jellal hisses, hardly able to cope with the desire coiling his muscles. This is what he's been longing for. "Please…"

That word is magic. Laxus's hand dives down the back of his pants to grip Jellal's ass. His lips are a hot assault which makes pleasure curl through every corner of Jellal's body. Jellal bites him, writhing when Laxus's other hand leaves scratches down his ribs. Fucking goddess.

Jellal opens his eyes and catches a glimpse of the effect his sounds are having on Laxus. Seeing those yellow eyes swallowing him whole, he knows he's done for.

His body loosens in surrender.

With a groan, Laxus spins him by the hips and Jellal catches himself with a forearm on the wall. His breathing is ragged as Laxus drags his trousers down to his knees. In a fucking hallway where anyone could walk by.

Cold air hits his balls, but not for long. The sound of Laxus's zipper and the rip of plastic makes Jellal moan, growing louder when strong fingers slide up the inside of his thighs.

"I like this ass," Laxus rumbles. "I like a man with pure muscle."

Closing his eyes, Jellal is unable to get enough air into his lungs. He's gasping and light-headed. The hitch in Laxus's breath precedes a warm poke sliding down his crack.

Jellal has never been wanted like this. Never had a man so desperate to get inside him. He's familiar with his own strength, knows he's a rival for the strongest wizard on the continent; but he revels in capitulation. Right here, he's not in control—doesn't have to be for once in his life—and it's glorious.

Laxus frots against his ass, the movement slick—a lubricated condom. Prepared.

"Mystogan liked it hard," Laxus says in his ear. "But I can be gentle—"

"No," Jellal chokes out. "Hard. I…don't need any prep."

He doesn't. He's fucked himself open every night since he got here, possibly the most he's ever masturbated at any one time. He didn't want to get hard at an inopportune time—and there are so many hot people, and  _dominant_  people, and quite a few sensitive noses to boot.

And Laxus's stare kept getting to him.

Adrenaline-wracked fingers grip his hip and Jellal relaxes. When Laxus pushes into him, Jellal's cry echoes down the hallway.  _Holy fuck, yes_.

"You  _want_  an audience?" Laxus pants in his ear.

"Nnn, I wouldn't—mmm—mind…"

Laxus's aroused hum buzzes past his ear as the Dragon Slayer licks down the side of his neck.

"Fuck—hnnng, Laxus!"

Jellal can practically feel Laxus smile.

With the slow, progressive rocking of his hips, Laxus works his way into Jellal one bit at a time. When Jellal's muscles relax at last, Laxus thrusts the rest of the way inside.

And then Laxus is thrusting in a regular rhythm, and Jellal comes undone.

It's clear Laxus has done this with many different people: he shifts around, readjusting inside Jellal until Jellal cries out again. Laxus's movements are just right and every thrust makes him want to explode. Bracing himself on the wall, Jellal drives himself back onto that cock, Laxus's guiding hands the only thing keeping him in rhythm.

Laxus's grunts grow wanton, but Jellal hardly notices because his body spasms as Laxus plunges into him, bringing with it a wash of ecstasy. Jellal cries out, high-pitched and unashamed. He needs it. He needs it so bad. He hits his peak with a rush that fills his ears, fills his head, rings through him in euphoria.

He comes in his ass hard. Laxus pinches the base of his cock so it's just his ass that comes, but it fills him up with beautiful heat. That explosion of pleasure is anything and everything.

The thrusting doesn't stop as Laxus's hand climbs his chest beneath his shirt and finds his nipple, pinching and twisting. Jellal mewls happily, tightening around Laxus's cock. Laxus's sounds are strained now, hissing between gritted teeth. Hearing those gasps makes Jellal grin with an orgasmic rush, so damn turned-on by Laxus's desire.

Jellal's cock is heavy, balls aching by this point. Nobody has ever made him come in the ass alone. It's magnificent. He could do this all fucking day.

Laxus suddenly slams into him, closing his mouth around a howl. He pushes Jellal against the wall, not caring if it's jarring or that Jellal's face is pressing against cold stone.

The slick feeling of him entering never gets old for Jellal. Laxus pounds into him a few more times, heavily, before Jellal feels Laxus's cock jerk.

"Fuck," Laxus whines, breathless. "Oh yes. Goddess, yes…"

Laxus stays close against Jellal's ass as he empties himself, moaning.

Laxus doesn't pull out immediately. His panting mingles with Jellal's, the only sound echoing around them. The heat where their bodies press together feels wonderful, intimate, like Jellal is  _with_  someone in a way he rarely experiences.

Curling around Jellal to hold their bodies in place, Laxus pumps Jellal's cock in quick, practiced strokes.

"Nnn, oh gods, you…hahhh."

Jellal doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. He's lost in the thrills straining his body to its limit. Laxus's softening cock is still inside him.

It takes less than a minute for Jellal to finally come. Leaning on his forearms against the wall, he sees his cum spray the stone. There's considerably more than normal; he supposes all that prostate gratification is to blame.

He is secretly proud of this mark he's left on the hallway, a stain of their fuck for any passersby to see. A secret message saying,  _Jellal was fucked here._

When Laxus pulls out, Jellal has to move slowly with his sore limbs. He bends over and pulls his trousers back up before he turns around, finding the Dragon Slayer just as flushed and sweaty as Jellal feels, flaccid dick hanging out of his pants.

The expression on Laxus's face is both satisfied and cocky. Jellal swallows. He could not look sexier.

"Thanks," Laxus says, zipping himself up. "That was a fun ten minutes."

"Yeah." Jellal is still in awe.

"See you out there," Laxus says, jerking his head in a wave. He strides off down the hall.

_Fuck._  Jellal can't remember feeling so sated in his life. Goddammit. He wants more.

* * *

Jellal slouches in the shadows above the arena as he watches various competitors hit the MPF.

He's still smirking at Erza's defeat of the entire Pandemonium. Apparently he's the only person  _not_  surprised: even her guildmates aren't aware of the depth of her power. If not for her mercy, he's well aware she would've kicked his ass seven years ago at the Tower. Probably would've killed him.

The number of people that strong he can count on his fingers.

He jerks to attention when he sees a lean man in a long coat striding toward him with purpose. Nobody else is supposed to be up here on the roof, and though his Mystogan disguise is in place, the presence of Council knights today has him wound up.

The man walks through a patch of sunlight and his hair flashes green.

"Freed?" Jellal calls.

"Oh good. I was told I'd find you here."

Freed comes to a stop in front of him, stance casual with one hand relaxed around his sword. Jellal can't help blushing: this man almost certainly knows Jellal let his boyfriend play with him yesterday.

Freed hands him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Jellal asks, staring down at it.

"Our room number," Freed says. "If you're interested tonight."

A thrill rises in Jellal's throat.

"I-In what?"

"Same thing you and he did earlier," Freed says, grin sly as he leans in, "except I like to watch."

Before Jellal can do more than gape, Freed kisses his cheek and walks off the way he came.

Open-mouthed, Jellal watches him, some part of his brain noting the strong angles of Freed's shoulders and the beautiful, powerful way he moves, while another part is trying to catch up.

Being watched? He vibrates at the idea.

* * *

The only people on B Team who actually sleep in the dormitory are Mira and Cana. Everyone else is off with their significant other or, in Jellal's case, safely hidden outside of Crocus. At this point, none of them would return to the dorm: they aren't innocent of what Mira and Cana get up to together.

Jellal passes an open door filled by Bickslow's frame. Evergreen's loud arguments issue from deeper inside the room. Slipping past and around a corner he knocks on the next door.

Freed opens it, smiling pleasantly. Jellal is startled by how relaxed Freed looks, shirtless and with his hair tied away from his face—he didn't know Freed Justine was  _capable_  of being informal.

"Come in."

Jellal follows him into a large, clean bedroom, where Laxus lounges on a wide bed and an open book rests beside him.

As Jellal takes off his hat and face-wrap, Laxus walks right up into his personal space.

"'Evening. Now that you've seen Freed, you can ignore him. This is about you and me; he gets to watch. If there's anything you don't want to do, say so."

"I'm down for anything," Jellal says, staring Laxus in the eye, a little breathless at how fast Laxus is moving. It's exhilarating to have someone so close—even more exhilarating since that person is highly attractive and looking at Jellal like he's a fucking birthday present. And because Jellal knows just how well Laxus can handle his body.

"Anything?" Laxus repeats.

Jellal smirks. "Care to tie m—"

Laxus's mouth cuts him off, teeth and tongue taking him over from the inside out. Jellal kisses back, reveling in the warmth of another person, in the muscles moving under his hands and the body pressed tight against him. Every one of his senses is heightened by the fact that Freed is a few meters away watching.

As if in answer, there's a taut inhale and the sound of cloth. When Laxus bites Jellal's neck, he gets a chance to look over, and sees Freed sprawled over an upholstered chair, hand in his pants stroking himself.

Holy shit does he look good.

Another gasp makes the tantalizing V leading to Freed's pants tighten, and Jellal jerks in response.

Lips hungry, Jellal kisses down Laxus's neck, drinking in the strong lines while Laxus pushes at Jellal's clothes.

"Strip," Laxus orders.

Pulling away, Jellal looks in his eyes and meets seriousness and desire, and he hurries to follow the command. Not a hint of shame, every garment coming off, until he's naked and Laxus and Freed are both taking him in.

It's a flurry of kisses then, and Laxus moving toward the bed, lifting Jellal bodily to drop him onto it. Pushing Jellal's thighs open, Laxus goes for his ass and starts rimming him, without asking if he's clean—of course he is, anticipating this evening, and of course Laxus's nose can smell that.

Most guys Jellal's been with don't like rim jobs, giving or receiving, but to him there's something so unique about the way a tongue moves into that sensitive flesh. It's more dexterous than a finger, more accurate than a cock. Before he knows what's happening, Jellal has his hand in Laxus's hair and is straining up against the edge of pleasure.

He reaches down to fondle his own balls, and that sets him off.

As he releases over himself, Laxus's tongue pulls out of his ass and instead he sucks Jellal's balls into his mouth, tasting the twitches of climax.

"F-Fuck," Jellal shivers, eyes widening as Laxus crawls up the bed to stare down at him.

Laxus's eyes are feral as his gaze rakes over Jellal's body.

"You're pretty," Laxus growls, caressing Jellal's cheek. "I could watch you while I fuck you. But the thing is…I really liked bending you over."

"Hnnghh…"

Eloquence has fled again.

Laxus leans in and bites at Jellal's lips, then glances up and smirks at Freed. When Jellal glances upside-down at Freed, Freed has stripped his trousers down and is stroking his cock in the open air. It's tall and flushed, and Jellal has the sudden desire to suck on it.

Right there before his eyes, Freed reaches down past his cock and strokes his own entrance, moaning.

Fuck.

Laxus has been watching this too, and he sits up in a rush, crawling off the bed. Jellal isn't sure what comes next, but Laxus focuses on him again, attention hot like a brand, and drags Jellal across the bedspread to the edge of the mattress.

"On your knees," he grunts.

He grasps Jellal's hips as Jellal rolls onto his stomach and to his knees, his arms shaking as he leans on them. Laxus's grip is so tight it hurts, but Jellal doesn't have the words to complain.

"You're loose," Laxus rumbles, his fingers trailing over Jellal's entrance. "How many people have fucked you today?"

"J-Just…me," Jellal manages.

"Not just you," Laxus says, and just like that he pushes into him. "Not anymore."

His thrusts are just as passionate as the other day. Maybe more. Freed's presence has ignited the air in the room, lit their every move with light.

All too quickly, Jellal is on the edge of orgasm again. His panting becomes a constant groan of desperate sounds, which Laxus responds to by slowing down. Leaning across Jellal's back, he nips and tugs at Jellal's ear before whispering, "You tighten up when I make you wait."

"Oh," Jellal squeaks. "Ah…"

Laxus stays there, making a feast of Jellal's neck, until Jellal has calmed down enough to not immediately come. Then he pulls back, slides out of Jellal, and slams back into him.

They both curse.

Laxus's pace is painful and amazing, exiting Jellal completely on some thrusts, sliding back into him and making something like relief wash over Jellal. Like every time Laxus separates from him, he holds his breath, waiting for Laxus's cock to connect them once more.

"Goddess, this is…this is perfect," Jellal moans.

Laxus slows down his thrusting again, making everything excruciating, so that Jellal tips on the painful edge of pleasure for a long time before he comes again, hard.

"Fuck," Laxus groans, "you like being made to wait."

Gods yes, he does, and it's not just that. Jellal likes when other people control things—when he can lose himself into someone else's desires. He likes when people do things without always asking for permission. He knows most people don't do it like that, but Laxus seems like the type who wouldn't be afraid of Jellal asking him to do what he wants without worrying if Jellal will like it.

"I like…not knowing…what's next," he pants.

Laxus is still inside him, still moving with slow precision. When Jellal looks over, he sees Freed's stiff cock and can't help the way his breathing gets faster. Goddess, so much cock. Freed drags at himself slowly, leaning back relaxed, eyes dark as he hungrily takes them in.

"Freed, you're too damn hot when you do that," Laxus growls. His voice is rough with arousal and Jellal shivers. The idea of Laxus coming inside him while watching Freed stroke off is so incredibly sexy.

Freed just smiles, fingers sliding over the ridges of his cock. He lets out a small moan.

When Laxus leans down and bites Jellal's shoulder, he interrupts Jellal's cry with a question.

"You like being told what to do?"

Jellal nods quickly: he can't get words out right now but  _hell yes_.

Laxus says, "Freed, get over here."

The man does so, sauntering over with a quizzical look as Laxus motions him onto the bed. From where Jellal crouches on hands and knees over the mattress, he finds that beautiful cock swinging toward him at eye level.

"Suck him," Laxus commands hoarsely.

"Fuck." Jellal meets Freed's eyes eagerly. "Come closer?"

Kneeling in front of him, Freed shifts nearer and Jellal gives his tip an experimental suck. Freed's moan is the most gratifying thing he's heard all night.

Jellal blows him hard, having an idea this is what Freed likes, and he's not wrong. Every suck has Freed grunting and groaning above him, hips jerking to thrust into Jellal's mouth. The whole time, Laxus is still in his ass, seeking pleasure, watching them.

Freed's fingers slide through his hair, caressing, almost loving. As Jellal mouths at him, Freed's thighs tense harder and harder and the hand in Jellal's hair quivers.

With a slight push to Jellal's forehead, Freed pulls away from him.

"I'm going to come fucking soon despite my best efforts," Freed grits out, "and you have two choices. Throat or face."

Jellal looks up at him right as Laxus pulls him back by the hips for a particularly deep thrust. The world goes fuzzy with warm and shivering sensations and Jellal has to close his eyes until sense returns to his brain.

Meeting Freed's gaze, he says, "Face."

Freed shudders in delight and offers up his cock.

Jellal takes him deep again, managing to swallow around Freed's tip. Laxus thrusts into him at the same moment, and hearing the two of them groan in unison is its own reward.

As Freed leans into him, there's a breathy, muffled sound above him. Jellal realizes they're making out over him, both thrusting into him, boyfriends kissing each other while taking their pleasure from him.

Jellal lets out a cry—Freed's cock still in his mouth. There's a tight spasm, a hint of pain as his muscles strain, and then everything whites out with pleasure again. He feels so good, so fucking good, in the middle of this warm, glorious thing, cared for by two people who are so very good at this and who love each other a lot.

His senses return and he hears Freed say something but the words are lost. It must not have been for him, because Freed doesn't repeat himself. Hand wrapping around his cock, Freed pulls out of Jellal's mouth and pumps himself. A wreck of moans fills the air as he strokes off quickly, cock aimed right at Jellal.

It hits him, splattering his nose and cheek and eyelid. Freed pumps himself a few more times, milking it, drawing out his pleasure and wiping the last drip on Jellal's lips.

Jellal's face is covered in his cum.

Collapsing onto the bed, a breathless Freed leans in and licks a bit of himself off Jellal's cheek. Jellal barely has time to process the possessive expression on Freed's face before the man is kissing him, taking over his mouth, kissing his face, eating his own cum in the process.

When Freed pulls back, he's still only centimeters away. He gazes into Jellal's eyes.

"Finish him like this, Laxus," Freed says. "Fuck him into the bed for me."

Laxus grunts a strained sound in reply. The pounding in Jellal's ass changes, cock getting a new angle—and now he's  _really_  feeling pleasure. Every thrust makes him cry out. Freed lies there watching him, hands behind his head, entranced.

Jellal feels a large hand on the back of his head pushing him down. Obliging, he lets Laxus bend him face-first into the coverlet, Jellal's ass up in the air. When Laxus pulls his cheeks apart, he thrusts in and gets even more depth than before, and Jellal wonders just how much cock he can fit up there. Quite a lot. The cold air on his crack is a turn-on too, his dick pulsing in time with his heart.

He shoots off without meaning to when Freed's fingers suddenly jerk at his nipple. One minute he's aching and the next, release pours through him and he empties, empties everything. The relief and peace this climax brings are unlike anything he's ever felt before.

Laxus shouts Freed's name when he comes. His fingers are hard on Jellal's hips and his nails dig into Jellal's skin. Even through the condom Jellal swears he feels Laxus filling him up. The pressure is almost unbearable—the most amazing thing he's ever felt. It feels like Laxus unloads everything into him: his passion, his need, his affectionate dominance.

"Shitfuck," Jellal pants over and over. "Gods, shitfuck."

Feeling eyes on him, he looks over at the one person he can see. Freed is giving his boyfriend the most loving look Jellal has ever seen. The sweetness of it bowls him over, the steady surety it promises. He doesn't feel like he's invading: on the contrary, he feels like he's included in this life-giving thing the two have between them. The passionate thing which holds them together currently holds Jellal, too.

Groaning, Laxus pulls out and rolls to land on the bed, pulling Jellal sideways with him. Laxus travels a hand down the hollow of Jellal's back, gently pressing on strained muscles. When he slides his fingers around Jellal's anus, it's not so much sensual as caring.

Jellal makes a small noise of contented exhaustion.

"Stay for a little bit," Laxus rumbles. "Let us take care of you."

Nodding, Jellal feels just how sore he is as Laxus massages the knots out of him. Fuck, it's a different kind of intimacy, and Jellal loves this too.

* * *

They clean Jellal off. Freed helps him find his clothes, and Laxus kisses him before he leaves.

As the door closes, Freed turns to Laxus with a sated grin. "Damn, love."

"Shit, that was hot," Laxus says, expression adoring and aroused. "When you came on his face…"

Freed cocks a mischievous eyebrow and in an instant Laxus has crossed the room, crowding Freed against the wall and pressing their lips together. Freed's hands tighten on Laxus's waist, tongue slipping between Laxus's lips.

"Gods, you are so fuckable right now," Laxus mutters, running his hands over Freed's chest.

Sure enough, Laxus is growing hard again, cock pressing into Freed's abdomen. It's Laxus's turn to top, too—not that they keep a schedule, but with both of them the way they are, they're careful to share. Plenty of times they do both, because why not.

Freed glides his fingers through Laxus's hair, giving it a small tug.

"Then fuck me," he breathes on the Dragon Slayer's mouth.

Laxus moans.

He shucks Freed's pants before Freed can even move his hands, hoisting him, spinning the two of them around, and playfully shoving Freed onto the bed. When Laxus climbs over him, naked and glorious, Freed's mouth goes too dry to speak.

He loves this man beyond words. He would let Laxus fuck him every day if that meant being together.

Kissing down Freed's neck, Laxus bites him, teasing at first, then harder, until his sharp teeth break the skin on Freed's shoulder.

Desire constricting his throat, Freed shouts his name over and over and over.

"Laxus! Laxuuuus!"

Freed can feel the bruise in his skin, the sharp punctures of Laxus's teeth. He's the only person Laxus ever leaves marks on. The man bites and sucks on plenty of people, but Freed is the only one he claims permanently—and wants the world to know he's claimed.

"Out of curiosity…" Laxus's lips move against his skin. "How cleaned up are you?"

Freed nods, still in a wonderful haze from the pain in his shoulder, and Laxus grins.

"Good."

The next thing Freed knows, Laxus descends between his legs, pushes up Freed's balls, and starts licking him. There's a brief moment when it tickles, but it's eclipsed by the hot massage against his tight muscles. Back arching, Freed finds every centimeter in his body straining at the feeling.

"M-More," he begs, pleasure beginning to build along his nerves.

Laxus fits a couple fingers into him, still rimming him, breathing hot puffs against Freed's sac.

He makes Freed come twice from it all—because, Freed muses, Laxus is gorgeous like that and also particularly skilled when it comes to other men's prostates.

When Laxus kisses his way up Freed's body a long time later, there's a hunger to his movements.

"Freed," Laxus says, "I really need this. I can't…I don't want to go slow."

Freed gives him a fucked-out smile, enjoying the desperation in Laxus's eyes.

"Then come here," he says.

Laxus does.

He slides inside Freed with his arms shaking on either side of Freed's head and his face a grimace of pleasure. Then he's humping Freed fast and sloppy, and both of them tip their heads back, groans mingling happily.

"Fre—hahhh," Laxus gasps. "F-Freed, I…nnng…"

Pulling him down into a deep kiss, Freed enjoys the sounds pulling out of Laxus as he plays with his nipples. He knows he's driving his boyfriend crazy and he loves it, loves it when Laxus's movements get rougher and the only thing focused about him is his adoring gaze fixed on Freed's face.

"Freed, I…I need you."

"Come for me, love," Freed moans.

Their lovemaking lasts a few more minutes before Laxus climaxes violently. He shoves deep into Freed and holds himself there, flush against Freed's ass, while their bodies undulate together and Freed memorizes every look passing over his features. Laxus's eyes slamming shut, his mouth opening in relief.

They wind down together, Laxus wrapping Freed up and barely managing not to crush him, and exchange an exhausted smile.

Tilting the Dragon Slayer to the side, Freed rolls them over and props himself on Laxus's sweaty chest. It rises and falls rapidly as Laxus catches his breath.

"I love you," Laxus says when he can get words out.

Freed smiles.

"I love you too. I could make love to you right now," he laughs, rubbing his cock on Laxus's hip.

"You can."

"You're worn out." Freed runs his fingers down Laxus's scar. "You've already fucked two people today."

A glint lights up Laxus's eyes.

"You could fuck my mouth," he says.

Freed licks his lips. "You sure?"

"Just don't hurt me," Laxus says with a laugh: Freed has never once hurt him. In the bedroom or outside it. Whatever passes between them, they both know Freed is incapable of causing Laxus pain.

Getting on all fours, Freed shifts until his hard cock hangs over his boyfriend's face.

Laxus's lips closing around him is the sweetest feeling in the world.

Freed goes quickly, not thrusting too fast for Laxus's tired mouth, but finding a good angle and making the most of it. With Laxus lapping at his tip every time he pulls up, Freed can't help as sounds of ecstasy escape him.

He blows on Laxus's tongue, watching the Dragon Slayer's throat swallow him down, Freed's cock firmly embedded between his lips.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he mutters, rolling off onto his back.

"I think we should fuck Jellal more," Laxus says, and they both laugh. "He's great for our sex life."

Leaning in for a sweaty kiss, Freed grins at him.

"You already know I'm game."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. ^^


End file.
